Seal It With A Kiss
by thraxbaby
Summary: Nothing but pure SwanQueen smut The song Seal It With A Kiss by Britney Spears is one of the best songs for SwanQueen, trust me!


Regina held her head up high as she watched the guests dancing. A lot has changed since she was last at a ball. After Emma's kiss that broke the curse, they were all sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Regina's and Snow's war against each other continued right where it left off. As her revenge, Regina took Emma and Henry away from Snow. She would never hurt Henry, but Emma was kept as her prisoner. But Emma, stubborn as she was, fought back in every way she could. She fought until she made cracks in Regina's armor. An evening of anger and violence ended up with the two ripping the other's clothing off and spending a hot, sweaty night together. Come morning, Regina realized Emma was truly a force to be reckoned with. She could take everything the Queen did to her and gave with just as much force.

The war ended and Emma was reunited with her parents, but on the days when the day seemed to go on forever, Regina would magically show up and whisk Emma away for an intimate moment in a deserted room or a darkened hallway. Emma never knew where their trysts would take place and the risk of getting caught by a guard - or worse, her parents - was always on the forefront of her mind. Especially since Regina would make each encounter more risky. The last time they were together, Regina took Emma in a side room where, just on the other side of the wall Emma was pinned against, Snow and Charming were having a meeting with their advisors. It was all Emma could do to not scream Regina's name when she came.

"You have that look in your eye." A sultry voice whispered close to Regina's ear. Blood red lips quirked up into a smirk. "Either you're thinking of killing my mother, or I'm going to end up sore before the sun rises." Emma appears beside Regina with a flute of champaigne in hand. Regina couldn't help but look Emma over. She was wearing a white dress and a crown of white roses that made her look annoyingly pure and innocent. She couldn't wait to rip it off her later.

"The latter, dear." Regina snatched the glass from Emma's hand and took a sip. "In fact, I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?" Emma asked, taking back her champaigne.

"Follow me to find out." Regina turned and left the ballroom. Emma looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Being seen with Regina was no big deal. They'd publically given up on fighting and Snow was happy for Emma for befriending Regina. But Snow had no idea the extent of their relationship... if it even was one. So far, they just had rough, kinky sex wherever possible. Being seen with Regina was no problem, no, but being seen flirting with then leaving with Regina could make people suspicious, then Emma would either have to explain their relationship - which Emma was NOT ready for - or she'd have to convince an entire castle that Regina didn't have her under a spell.

Seeing no one looking her way, Emma set down her glass on a table and casually walked out of the ballroom in the direction Regina had disappeared. Emma walked the halls, feeling the pull of Regina guiding her in the right direction.

Shortly after the curse broke, during a particularly brutal evening with an angry Regina, something in Emma snapped and she found out she had magic. Regina tried to suppress it, in case Emma tried to use it against her, but when they were together, their magic flowed in a way that felt so right, so natural. It was that magic that caused Emma to kiss Regina for the first time.

Emma rounded a particularly dark corner when rough hands grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Do you have any idea how much self control it took to not take you right there in front of everyone?" Regina growled into Emma's neck. "Imagine how shocked they'd all be if they found out their perfect, pure little princess was fucking the Evil Queen." Emma laughed.

"Regina, I have a kid. They know I'm not a virgin."

"Yes, but the way they treat you, I'm sure they think Henry was given to you by the stork." Regina nipped at Emma's neck and began to suck.

"Don't leave a mark! I had to avoid my mother for a week after your last hickey!" Emma whispered fiercely.

"Oh, but I love marking you. I love seeing your pale skin covered in bruises." Regina waved a hand and Emma's dress disappeared. Emma gasped at the sudden change, then again as Regina's lips secured themselves around Emma's nipple.

"Y-you s-s-said... ohhhhhh... you said you h-had a surprise for... mmmm... for me?" Emma said as Regina showered attention on her naked breasts.

"You have to work for it, dear. Show me how much you want it." Their eyes met and that little fire sparked between them. Emma sank to her knees, all the while keeping eye contact with her Queen.

"Like this, Your Majesty?" Emma pulled down Regina's leggings to find she had gone without underwear.

"Yes, dear. Have a taste of your Queen's forbidden fruit." Regina said with a heated look. Emma surged forward, running her tongue through Regina's dripping slit. A commanding hand held the back of Emma's head and urged her on. Emma slipped her fingers into Regina's soaked pussy and began to pump her fingers in and out, all the while sucking hard on Regina's clit. Emma knew Regina liked it rough and could feel her quickly slipping closer to the edge. Harder, harder Emma rammed her fingers into Regina. Regina felt her orgasm building up when she could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer. She held Emma's head where it was, the thought they could be caught at any moment tipping her over the edge.

Regina ground her cunt on Emma's mouth, before coming down from her orgasmic high enough to transport the two of them into Emma's room.

Meanwhile, James rounded the corner and looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone there. He shrugged and returned back to the ballroom, searching for his daughter.

"Well? Did I earn my surprise, My Queen?" Emma asked as she was dumped onto her bed.

"Most definitely. Now, lay back and enjoy your surprise." Regina waved her hand over Emma's side table to reveal a second drawer - a little spell they set so only those with magic could get to the things inside - and pulled out an item Emma hadn't seen yet. Modern items were now a thing of the past, as no one wanted to go back to the land without magic, despite it having indoor plumbing and penicillin. But what Regina held in her hand made Emma thankful that they lived in that world at least for a while.

Regina watched Emma's eyes darken with lust as she pulled out their new toy. It was a thick, royal blue strap-on dildo. Sure, there were spells to give someone a real penis, but those were too messy and could result in pregnancy, something Regina wasn't willing to explain should it happen to Emma. Regina poofed away her leggings and skirt, so she was left in nothing but her black corset and put on the strap-on.

Emma spread her legs as she laid on her bed, ready to take everything Regina had to give. She knew the dildo would fill her up nicely and with Regina's roughness, she'll definitely be feeling it the next day.

"You've been such a good girl lately." Regina said, her voice changing slightly. Emma loved when they played and immediately set into her role.

"All for you, My Queen." Emma replied. Regina teased Emma's entrance with the tip of the dildo. Emma was soaked and ready for her Queen.

"Do you think you deserve this treat, my dear?" Regina asked.

"No, My Queen, but I'll gladly take anything you give me." Emma answered.

"Good girl." Without warning, Regina rammed the dildo into Emma. A spell allowed Regina feel every inch of Emma's hot velvety cunt as it contracted around the dildo. Emma moaned her approval as Regina pounded into her. Far away from the party goers, Emma allowed herself to be as loud as she wanted.

"Oh! Oh, Regina!" To think, the party downstairs was all for their princess, yet she preferred to spend this special day being fucked by the Evil Queen. The thought spurred Regina on and she moved faster.

"Yes yes yes yes, oh, Regina, YES!" Emma came hard, screaming her Queen's name. Regina pulled out of Emma, the dildo glistening with Emma's cum. Regina crawled up Emma's spent body and held it up to her face.

"Clean it up." Regina ordered. Emma lifted her head, with a little help from Regina, and licked the dildo from base to head. With the spell still in place, it wasn't long before Regina came again.

"Let me clean you up." Emma said. Regina rid herself of the strap-on and hovered over Emma's mouth, putting them in the 69 position. The two women licked each other clean. Before they disentangled themselves from each other, Regina placed a red lipstick kiss mark above Emma's pussy, as she did every time they were together. The term "sealed with a kiss" came to mind. That was, essentially what Emma was. With that mark, she could take no other lovers - not that she would ever want to! She couldn't even bring herself to climax without Regina there to allow it. Her cunt belonged to Regina. Her pussy, her breasts, and every inch of skin hidden under those ridiculous white dresses belonged to her Queen.

When their heartbeats returned to a normal pace and they were no longer panting, Regina waved her hand and dressed them once again. Emma always felt so constricted in those dresses, especially after being naked and free with Regina. Though this time, something was missing.

"Did you take my underwear?" Emma asked. Regina winked.

"Maybe when they realize your panties are disappearing, they'll buy you some that don't look like they belong in a convent."

"How many have you taken?" Emma asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Regina kissed Emma's lips before getting up and heading for the door. Emma watched Regina retreating and couldn't get rid of the grin spreading across her face. She sat up and checked her appearance to make sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she saw it. Regina left a huge red mark on her neck.

"REGINA!"


End file.
